The way things are
by Inufreak777
Summary: When Kagome and Inuyasha fall madly in love, Kikyo wants revenge on Kagome. Inuyasha must protect her! Sango falls for a demon, who Miroku thinks is suspicious. Chapt. 10, up! IY/KG, M/S
1. Kagome returns

Author: ok u guys, this is my first fic, but I want all the reviews I can get, even bad ones. Thanks a lot! Be honest.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ok, bye mom, bye Sota!" Kagome yelled as she ran out of the front door, backpack in hand. *I gotta get back to Inuyasha's time to continue searching for the shikon shards* She ran outside, and waved to her grandfather as she went into the Higurashi shrine and hopped into the well.  
  
other side of the well  
  
  
  
"She should be back now, what's taking that stupid girl so long?" Said an annoyed Inuyasha. "Where is she?" All of a sudden, he could smell her sweet scent travel through the air, and immediately went to get the others. They all met up with Kagome at the Go-Shimboku Tree. "Kagome!" Shippo cried as he jumped into her arms, "You're back! I missed you!"  
  
Kagome hugged the Kitsune pup fondly "Shippo, nice to see you again!"  
  
"Hello, Kagome," Miroku said as he instinctively reached for her butt.  
  
"MIROKU! You pervert, get away!" Kagome shrieked.  
  
"Welcome back!" Sango welcomed with a warm smile.  
  
"Feh, can we just get on with the shard hunting?" an obviously annoyed Inuyasha asked, braking up the warm welcomes.  
  
"Inuyasha, you jerk, SIT!" Kagome heard a loud thud as the command set into effect, slamming Inuyasha against the ground.  
  
Getting up, he said, "You wench, what was that for???"  
  
"For being a jerk, that's why!"  
  
"You ass."  
  
"SIT!"  
  
"Will you stop that, you bitch?!"  
  
"That depends, can you learn some manners?"  
  
Shippo moaned, saying, "Oh, no! Not again!"  
  
"Maybe if you weren't so stupid." Inuyasha continued.  
  
"WILL YOU GUYS STOP IT?!?!?!?!?" Sango interrupted loudly. "Yeah, let's just look for the shards." Miroku said, coming up behind Sango.  
  
"YOU PERVERT!" Sango screamed, slapping him across the face after he touched her butt.  
  
"Fine, let's just go." Inuyasha grumbled. Immediately Kagome clambered onto Inuyasha's back.  
  
"Oh, no! Not again! Stupid girl, learn how to walk!"  
  
"Just go already!" Kagome said, annoyed.  
  
"Fine," Inuyasha said, as they set off with Miroku, Sango, and Shippo following behind on Sango's demonic cat. 


	2. The Demon Elephant

"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered in his ear, "I sense a jewel fragment right ahead!"  
  
"Guys! There's a jewel fragment right ahead! Get ready!"  
  
As he leapt into the clearing, the tree right in front of him fell over and landed on them both. All of a sudden, a huge elephant demon came at them, axe in hand, swinging it madly. The huge creature came at Sango, Miroku and Shippo. Then the tree that was on Inuyasha came hurling at the demon as Inuyasha got up and went after it, drawing the Tetsusaiga.  
  
The elephant groaned in pain as the tree hit him in the head. He went after Inuyasha, and used his axe to hit him in the shoulder. Inuyasha went flying into a tree, breaking it in half. When he got up, he dodged a blow from the axe, and ran straight at the elephant. He jumped over it, turned around and cut it in half with one flowing motion.  
  
The elephant disappeared and the jewel fragment lay on the ground.  
  
Kagome went over to it, picked it up, and returned to her sitting position on the ground.  
  
"Great job, Inuyasha!" Sango said.  
  
"Well done, Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled.  
  
He dind't hear them as he ran past them to Kagome. "Kagome, are you alright? Did he hurt you?" He stared at her, searching her body for any bruises or cuts.  
  
"Inuyasha, good job!" Shippo yelled as he jumped onto his shoulder.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Get off! That hurts!" Inuyasha screamed. As Shippo jumped off him, Kagome realized a huge gash on Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"Inuyasha, are *you* alright? Look at your arm! I have to treat that with something." Kagome said, quite concerned.  
  
"Kagome, I'm fine, it'll heal by tomorrow."  
  
"Ok, if you're sure." She said disappointedly.  
  
"I think there's a village up ahead, we'll rest there for the night." Miroku told them. They left for the village, and stayed there for the night. 


	3. The Priestess

"Inuyasha. how could you choose her over me?" A very mad and disturbed Kikyo was looking at him from a distance. "She's a peasant, a mere weakling, I don't understand!" She was staring at Kagome now, loathing her. "You will pay for what you did to us! I will get him back! Mark my words!"  
  
BACK TO THE GROUP  
  
As Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha and Kagome entered the village, everyone stared at her. Kagome was up ahead, and walked up to the village Inn. "Hello? Is anyone there?" She asked. She then saw a man come out of the back room, and walked up to them.  
  
"May I help you?"  
  
"Yes, we're looking to stay here for the night, is that okay?" Sango asked.  
  
"We'll pay for it, don't worry." Kagome said, as Miroku came up behind her.  
  
"Yes, we will pay in full, trust us." Miroku said, as his hand moved to Kagome's butt.  
  
"YOU PERVERT! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!" She slapped him in the face.*WHACK*  
  
*WHAM* Inuyasha had smashed Miroku's staff onto his head.  
  
"OWOWOWOW!!! Inuyasha, what was that for?"  
  
"For being a pervert, that's what it was for."  
  
"You never did that if I hit on Sango." He mumbled.  
  
Kagome blushed at the thought that he never *has* hit Miroku when he felt Sango, only her. "Thank you, Inuyasha." She said.  
  
Inuyasha blushed when she said that, "No problem, somebody's gotta keep that lecher in line." He mumbled with a grin.  
  
"Ahh, yes, we have a room available, except there are only two beds, will that be a problem?" The clerk of the Inn had come back saying.  
  
"Well... actually." Inuyasha began.  
  
"Nope, no problem." Kagome finished.  
  
"But. but. what are me and Miroku going to sleep on?" He complained.  
  
"The bed, duh." Kagome retorted. "What about you two?"  
  
"WE'RE SLEEPING ON THE BED, TOO! GET THAT THROUGH THAT THICK HEAD OF YOURS!" Kagome yelled, getting quite angry.  
  
"But. that means that. well. who's going to sleep with who?"  
  
"Fine, then, I'll sleep with you, is that okay with you?"  
  
Inuyasha blushed as she said this. "Uhh. sure, okay." He mumbled, quite embarrassed at the whole situation.  
  
"Which means I sleep with Sango." Miroku said happily.  
  
"NO! NO WAY! I'M NOT SLEEPING ANYWHERE THAT PERVERTED LECHEROUS BASTARD!" Sango screamed.  
  
"Fine, then you won't, I'll sleep on the ground." Miroku said, putting on his best sad tone.  
  
*Sigh* "Fine, Miroku, I'll sleep with you, but no leching me! Or else!"  
  
"Fine," he said, "It's settled, let's just get some sleep." 


	4. The best night ever

Plz, ppl, I need reviews! COME ON!!!  
  
They had went up to their rooms, and realized that the beds were huge, so they didn't have to get *that* close.  
  
Kagome and Sango went into the back room, and dressed for bed. Miroku and Inuyasha went into the other dressing room, and got ready for bed. When they came out, Inuyasha had his boxers on, and Miroku had a different pair of robes on. Kagome had a bra and underwear on, and Sango had another pair of robes on, also.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome as she stared at him, he blushed. "Kagome," he said, "Don't you think that's a little revealing to wear into bed with someone else?"  
  
"Inuyasha, you're doing the same! Besides, we're only sleeping, we'll be on the other side of the bed, not right next to each other." She replied.  
  
"I suppose you're right," he mumbled.  
  
When all four of them had gotten into bed, they turned away from each other. Kagome fell asleep first, breathing lightly, as Inuyasha turned right side up, and stared at the ceiling. Sango wasn't going to fall asleep before Miroku did. She stared at him until he fell asleep, then she gently drifted off to sleep. Inuyash was still up. Staring at the ceiling, he sighed deeply. Kagome rolled over in her sleep, and stopped right beside Inuyasha. He blushed slightly, but then put his arm around her slowly. He hugged her, and pulled her close to him, playing with her bangs. Miroku popped one eye open and looked at the two. *What a couple, really look good together.* he thought. Then he turned his attention to the girl beside him. He moved closer to her, but then stopped. *No, I can't.* he thought. He turned over again and fell asleep.  
  
*YAWN* "Mmm. Inuyasha? Are you awake?" Kagome was the first to wake up. Then she realized he was still asleep, because she was in his arms. She blushed furiously. Then she moved her hand to trace his muscles, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you, Inuyasha." She whispered. She knew it was in vain, because he loved Kikyo, but she didn't care. She had to tell him.  
  
"I love you, too, Kagome." He mumbled, with one eye open, gazing at her.  
  
She blushed furiously, "Inuyasha, you're awake, oh." she mumbled.  
  
"Yes, I am, and I love you too." He said, pulling her close. He looked into her eyes, and dipped his head to meet hers, and brought his lips against hers. He kissed her passionately. "And I always will love you, Kagome."  
  
*Correction,* she thought, *He *did* love Kikyo.*  
  
Sango woke up next, and turned to Miroku, to see what he was doing to her. She saw him sleeping on the other side of her. *Maybe he's not that bad.* she thought. At least he wasn't leaching her like he always does. * I wonder why. Not that I care, do I? I hate it when he does that, right?* Wrong.  
  
"Sango, you're up." He said. She jumped. "Miroku, you're awake!"  
  
"Yes. I have been for a while now. I didn't want to wake you."  
  
"Thank you," she whispered.  
  
"No problem, I didn't leach you, by the way, I hope you know I didn't."  
  
"I believe you." Sango replied.  
  
This truly was the best night ever for the group.  
  
  
  
AUTHOR: Just for reference, Sango is having troubles, which come into play later on in the fic. 


	5. Broken hearts renewed

As they left after the night's rest, they headed for the mountains, because there was a village right in front of it, so they could get a good start on the mountain the next day. Inuyasha was out in front with Kagome. Miroku was next, then Sango and Shippo. Miroku advanced on Inuyasha and Kagome. As he got closer to Kagome, he reached out his hand. "AHH! PERVERT! GET AWAY!" she slapped him, as he moved his hand away from her rear.  
  
"You damn pervert!" Inuyasha yelled, grabbing him and slamming him against a tree, "if you EVER touch Kagome like that again you'll regret the day your perverted ass was born into this world, got it?!"  
  
"Okay Inuyasha, calm down." He said, as his back was in pain.  
  
"That's better," Inuyasha growled, throwing him to the ground. He walked over to Kagome and put his arm around her waist, as she planted a kiss on his cheek and leaned her head on his shoulder. Then they continued on the pathway. Miroku dropped back with Sango.  
  
"What was that all about?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I intend to find out." She replied.  
  
Kikyo was walking up the path as Inuyasha and the gang came down it. She saw the whole thing as Kagome kissed Inuyasha, and he put his arm around her waist. She was enraged with anger. She couldn't believe that girl.  
  
"Inuyasha, can we talk?" she said as they met up.  
  
"Uhh. Sure, Kikyo. Kagome, I'll be right back." He said.  
  
They went out into the woods a bit off the path. Kikyo wasn't going to take that sitting down. As loud as she could, she yelled. "I love you, too, Inuyasha!"  
  
"But I didn't say that--" his words were cut short as Kagome walked up to see what happened, and Kikyo kissed him on the lips. He saw Kagome, and immediately pushed Kikyo away from him. It was too late. Kagome's eyes teared up, and she ran away, crying to the well. "Kagome, wait! Please! Come back! It's not what it looks like!" he ran after her, yelling.  
  
Kagome hopped out of the well crying, and ran up to her room. Inuyasha came up a few seconds later, running up to her room. She was crying. *Oh, lorde, what have I done?* he thought. "Kagome." he whispered, seeing her crying on her bed.  
  
"Go away, you don't love me, you love Kikyo, you lied to me, Inuyasha!" she screamed. "NO! I HATE Kikyo! I love you, she set me up. I didn't say I loved her, she just said that to me! I was going to kill her after you ran, but I had to come set things straight first."  
  
"LIAR! Stop using me, and go with your girlfriend!"  
  
"KAGOME! You *are* my girlfriend, don't you get it?"  
  
"No, I don't," she said indignantly, "You hate m--" her words were cut short as Inuyasha slammed his lips against hers. He kissed her passionately, and she looked into his eyes. He was telling the truth, he did love her. As Inuyasha looked into her eyes, he knew that she understood now. Their tongues thought back and forth playfully, as he moved onto her bed on top of her. He took off the top of his kimono, as Kagome unbuttoned her blouse. He ripped off her skirt, and took off the rest of his kimono. As he covered them both with her blanket, he took off his boxers, and removed her underwear. He entered her as she groaned happily. He caressed her breasts lightly. Then he moved to her neck, and kissed her neck softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as he moved back up to kiss her lips. They stayed that way for hours, before moving back up to go to the well, as she was in his arms. He carried her to the well, as they both hopped in.  
  
"That was a dirty trick you played, Kikyo!" Sango screamed.  
  
"You don't deserve Inuyasha!" Miroku screamed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AUTHOR A/N: So, what'd you think? 


	6. The 2nd plot of the evil priestess

Suddenly, Inuyasha and Kagome were back in the feudal era, and they went back to where they last saw Miroku and Sango. They met up with them a few minutes after Kikyo left, and they explained it all to them. Inuyash started, "Well, when we all had to sleep together that night, me and Kagome sorta told each other that we loved each other. Then we sorta, kissed."  
  
Kagome continued, "Then, when Kikyo made it look like Inuyasha loved her, he came up to my room and saw me crying, and we sorta. er. um."  
  
Inuyasha finished, "We had sex."  
  
Miroku and Sango were awe struck, they couldn't believe it! That was a weird thought all its own. How could they? they thought they didn't like each other.  
  
"so, Kagome's back," Kikyo pondered. "I know the perfect way to break them up this time!" she cut her hair, and got a new pair of clothes to match Kagome's. As Kagome left for her world for a while, Kikyo made her move. She walked up to Inuyasha.  
  
"Hi, Kagome, how are you today?" he asked, walking up to her. He hugged her warmly, and kissed her neck softly, again and again. She relished the moment, but knew she had to make her move now, so she cut him off.  
  
"Inuyasha, don't EVER do that again, I hate you! You're a bastard, and I never want to see you again!" she ran away. Inuyasha was heartbroken.  
  
. NEXT DAY, KAGOME RETURNS  
  
"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked Sango, Miroku, and Shippo.  
  
"He ran away yesterday after you told him you hated him." Miroku replied.  
  
"When did I say that? I don't hate him, and I never." her words were cut short as she thought. "Kikyo." she whispered.  
  
She ran off into the forest, looking for the red kimono up in the trees. Then she saw one. "Inuyasha!" she yelled.  
  
"Go away, Kagome." He said.  
  
"Inuyasha, that wasn't me the other day, it was Kikyo! She's been trying to break us up! Please believe me!" she yelled.  
  
*Kikyo* he thought. *She's right, it was her.* "Kagome, I'm sorry for ever doubting your love for me, Kikyo's crafty, so we're gonna have to trust each other." He replied. He hopped down from the tree, and Kagome ran into his arms. He kissed her passiontately, as she returned the kiss. 


	7. the first pains

They walked back to the village, hand in hand, and met up with the rest of the group. They decided to go west, to look for more shikon shards. They traveled through the woods, as Kagome stopped them all. "There's a jewel fragment! It's right over there!" She whispered to Inuyasha.  
  
"You guys, Kagome senses a shard! It's over there! Get ready!" All too suddenly, there was a crashing sound coming from the right, and a huge demon snake stood right in front of them. It glared venomously at the group, as they all got into their battle positions. It swung its massive tail and hit Inuyasha in the chest. "ARGH! Kagome, run!" he yelled.  
  
"Okay!" and she ran over into a thicket of bushes. She ducked behind them as the snake looked around. Inuyasha drew tetsusaiga as he leapt forward and slashed at the snake. It hissed violently as it drew back. Inuyasha stabbed furiously at the animal, drawing tetsusaiga back only a little before thrusting it back into the depths of the beast. It slammed its back into a tree, and Inuyasha was squished behind it. Sango stepped in and hurled her massive boomerang at the foul demon. The boomerang hit its mark as the demon's tail was cut off. It hissed in pain and recoiled to spring for an attack.  
  
"WIND TUNNEL!" Miroku yelled, unleashing the violent winds at the snake, as it sucked the snake into his hand. It was over, for now.  
  
Kagome got up, walked over and picked up the shard. Placing it in the jar she held the jewels in, she ran quickly over to Inuyasha to see if he was okay after the snake had smashed him into the tree. He was doubled over on his back, breathing lightly. "Inuyasha, are you okay?" she asked.  
  
"I'm fine, don't worry about me," He groaned. "I'll be okay in a little while, I just need to rest." She gazed intently as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
When he awoke the group was sitting around in a circle around a warm fire. Miroku was the first to notice that he had awoken. "Inuyasha, c'mon and get warm by the fire," He said, "you look like you could use a little warmth."  
  
"Yeah, okay, I'm comin'" he mumbled as he slowly got up. HE walked over to the fire, and Kagome handed him some ramen, his favorite snack from the future. He took it gratefully as Kagome laid her head on his shoulder. He munched on it contently, looking down at Kagome's peaceful body. He relaxed, and fell asleep in the same position as he was while he was eating the ramen.  
  
"GET UP INUYASHA!" Shippo yelled, jumping on his shoulders to try and get a reaction from him.  
  
"STOP THAT! I'M UP, OKAY?!" He hollered back, grabbing the little kitsune by the tail, and bopping him on the head.  
  
"OWOWOWOW!!!" Shippo whined, "THAT HURT!" the kitsune said, rubbing his head furiously.  
  
"Inuyasha, stop that, I told him to." Kagome shouted.  
  
"Oh, okay, sorry." He mumbled.  
  
"Okay, let's get started!" Miroku screamed over all the confusion. Everyone stopped. They got in line, and Inuyasha was ahead, with Kagome. Miroku was behind with Sango, and Shippo was in the middle. After an hour or so of walking, Kagome fell onto her knees.  
  
"Kagome! What's the matter?" Inuyasha was immediately by her side. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Inuyasha. my stomach. it hurts soo bad." She whispered.  
  
"You'll be okay, I'll get you to Kaede's hut, she'll know what to do!" He scooped her up in his arms and bounded off for Kaede's village.  
  
Oh my gosh! What's gonna happen? ºoº Don't worry, you'll find out. in the next chapter, of course!!!  
  
P.S. I'm so evil, aren't I? Utnil then, toodles! 


	8. unexpected visitors

Inuyasha was sitting outside of the hut, pacing back and forth, a worried look on his forehead. *What happened to her? Grr. Kaede better find out, or else!* The door was slightly opened, so he took a peek inside. Kagome was on the ground, with Kaede hovering over her, examining her stomach, and doing some tests and other things. Inuyasha looked away and started pacing the floor again. Then he remembered that he left the group with no real explanation last night. He ran through the woods, and found none other than Kikyo! She was blocking his path. "Move Kikyo! Now!"  
  
"What's the matter Inuyasha, you running away from Kagome?" She grinned evilly.  
  
"MOVE! I HAVE NO TIME FOR THIS!" He screamed.  
  
"That's okay, she was a bitch anyway." Her grinned widened.  
  
"SHUTUP!" He drew tetsusaiga and ran forward at her. She pulled out her bow, and shot an arrow. It hit Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"Why can't you just admit you want me more than her?" she hissed.  
  
"Because I don't like you at all! That's why!" He jumped over her and spun around. She flung out a knife, and stabbed his chest. He threw her to the ground, jumping high into the air. He came down with tetsusaiga reigning from the sky, in a torrent from hell, and sliced her in half. There was no blood. She immediately turned to sand, and dust, and blew away in the wind. Immediately, Inuyasha bounded off to find the rest of the group.  
  
Sango was in a hot spring, looking carefully around for Miroku's perverted head to pop up out of nowhere. She finished, and got dressed. Something came and picked her up, and lifted her into a tree. "Ahhhh!!!" She yelled. She looked up. There was a glorious face staring down into her eyes. "Uh." she didn't know what to say. He was beautiful. She blushed wildly as she looked at him.  
  
"Hello, you're Sango, right?" he asked.  
  
"Why, yes, I am." She replied.  
  
"I'm Shikouti (I just thought up of that name, I'm good, huh?) I've been admiring you from afar for sometime now, and I just can't anymore. I think you're wonderful." He confessed.  
  
"Uh." she blushed more violently. "You're. uh. wonderful too." She confessed. She saw him once or twice before, as well.  
  
"SAANNNGGGOOOO!!!" Miroku yelled. "COME ON! INUYASHA'S BACK! WE GOTTA GO!"  
  
"I'm sorry," she said to the man, "I have to go now, it's been nice meeting you, I'll see you later, I guess." She hopped down from the tree, and returned to her companions.  
  
"Guys, I'm sorry I didn't tell you what happened, but Kagome's stomach hurt so bad, I couldn't wait around to explain. We have to go back, now, to see what's wrong." He explained. They raced down through the trees, into the dark forest, and reached the village before sundown.  
  
"Inuyasha, do you know what happened?" Miroku asked inquisitively.  
  
"No clue, but I'm going to find out." On the way, they passed the priestess robes of Kikyo.  
  
"Inuyasha, what happened to Kikyo?" Sango gasped.  
  
"She insulted Kagome, bitching off, as usual, and I killed her." He said simply, showing no sign of sorrow for the fallen priestess. "Now let's go!"  
  
They reached the hut quickly, and Inuyasha immediately entered. "Kaede, what is wrong with her? Will she be okay?" he pressed. "Please tell me!"  
  
"See for yourself, Inuyasha." She brought him to the room where Kagome was lying, and he couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
AUTHOR: Should I end it here? I THINK I . WILL!!!! *sees Inuyasha coming at him with tetsusaiga fully drawn* NOT!!! I WILL NOT STOP!!!! Hehehe.  
  
Kagome was sitting there, with a bundle wrapped in a blanket in each arm. He came forward, and Kagome gave him a kiss, and showed him their new babies! "Inuyasha, there is a boy, and a girl, I waited for you to be here to name them. What would like to name the boy?"  
  
Inuyasha was dumbstruck. He couldn't believe it! Babies! "Uh. maybe we could.uh." he was at a loss for words. Kagome giggled as she watched him try and think of words to say. "Maybe we could name him. umm. let's name the girl first." He finally said.  
  
"Okay, I think we should name her. Serenity." Kagome insisted. (Serenity is one of my all time favorite girl names, I don't know why, don't ask!!)  
  
"Wow, that's a good name, okay, now for the boy." Inuyasha pondered.  
  
"Sesshomaru!" The couple didn't notice that coming up behind them was none other than Inuyasha's brother!  
  
Inuyasha drew tetsusaiga, "What do you want with us?"  
  
"Inuyasha, brother, calm down, I only ask that since you have a son and daughter, that I should deserve the right of being an uncle! They should have an uncle, it's a right of passage." He insisted.  
  
"No w--" He was stopped by Kagome's hand on his arm.  
  
"Okay, Sesshomaru, you can be an uncle." Kagome said.  
  
"But Kagome. I don't want him being our babies' uncle! Think of what he'll do to them!" He fought.  
  
"He won't do anything bad, I believe that." She said.  
  
"Thank you, lady Kagome." Sesshomaru said, "Now, I think a great name for the boy would be. Inayoshu." He said. "It'd take after his father."  
  
"Don't forget a little part of you," Inuyasha spat. Looking at Kagome's face, he sighed and said, "fine, Inuyoshu it is." Sesshomaru hovered over Kagome, looking at the two little bundles.  
  
"Inuyasha, I think we should leave Kagome alone to rest." He took the two babies, and gave them to Inuyasha very carefully. "She needs it after this."  
  
After they had walked out, Inuyasha gave the boy to Sesshomaru. Looking at a very confused Sesshomary, he said, "Consider this on-the-job training." Sesshomary nodded, and held the baby intently, as he sat on a rock. Inuyasha looked at Serenity fondly, and wondered how he was so lucky as to have the best mate in the world, and the best babies, as well. He kissed the baby's head, and started to rock it to sleep. Sesshomaru started singing softly to the boy, and rocked it gently back and forth, both babies fell asleep soon after.  
  
AUTHOR: Okay you guys, I know I made Inuyasha and Sesshomaru seem really sappy and gushy, but I promise it won't happen again, unless I get reviews telling me they liked it that way. TOODLES! 


	9. Sango's problem

AUTHOR: Okay u guys, I know that I dind't go so much into Sango's problem, so I'll have to dedicate this chapter to that, cuz Inuyasha and Kagome's storyline is pretty much going on it's way.  
  
Sango dreamed of the man she had met earlier. She thought of him and her getting married. She awoke to find that she was not in the place she had fallen asleep in. Inuyasha and Kagome, along with everyone else, were gone! Even Miroku! She was in a secluded area with no one around, except for someone hovering over a fire cooking something that smelled very good. "Mmm. what's that wonderful smell?" she asked out loud, not meaning to, but it came out anyway. She covered her mouth, not knowing who or what had kidnapped her.  
  
"It's just a stew I'm making." A very familiar voice said. It was the person she met earlier.  
  
"Shikouti, where are we? What's going on?" She asked him.  
  
"Don't worry, lady Sango, this is just my house. I brought you here to talk with you about what we had said yesterday. I want to know if you are seeing anyone." He stated.  
  
"Uh." once again, she started to blush violently. "um. no, I'm not seeing anyone else, why?"  
  
"Well, before I ask you to get into a long-term relationship with me, I'd want to know if you were seeing anyone else, so as not to seem like I wanted to break you up."  
  
"um. er. Okay, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to see you." She smiled sweetly.  
  
"Good! Now let's eat, this stew isn't going to stay warm forever." He handed her a bowl of stew, and ate with her. He ate very quickly, as she chewed her food slowly. She looked around the confines of the small cabin. It wasn't big at all, with a fire place, and one bed.  
  
*wow* she thought, *This is great! He's very handsome, and besides, what could happen if I were to date him? Nothing, right?*  
  
He gazed at her intently, looking her over. She was very pretty, and even though she was in her nighttime outfit, she still looked as good as she did the first time he met her. She was exactly the person he was looking for. "Would you like some more?" He asked, seeing her bowl was empty.  
  
"No thank you, I'm just going to rest for a bit, if that's alright." She asked.  
  
"Of course it's alright, don't mind me, just go ahead and lie on the bed." He said.  
  
"um. okay, thanks." She said, before going over to the bed, lying on it, and falling into a peaceful sleep. When she awoke, Shikouti was beside her, asleep peacefully. She blushed furiously in realizing how close they were, in a bed! She wondered what had happened that night.  
  
Okay, this wasn't a very productive chapter I'll admit, but so what?! I'm only updating on Saturdays from now on, just for reference, toodles!!! 


	10. Kidnapped

Okay you guys, I might be updating some more than this, and maybe later. I'm not in a very creative mood lately. Any help with where I should go with his story, YOU NAME WILL BE IN THIS FIC! NOT ONLY THAT, BUT YOU WILL HAVE A BIG ROLL!!! But, I can only choose the best I think of, so get those reviews in quick!!!  
  
"SAAAANNNGGGGOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Miroku yelled. He ran wildly with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru trying to find her. "WHERE ARE YOU?! COME OUT, COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE!!!" it was no use. She was gone.  
  
Guys, let's try going back to camp, maybe she's already back. They turned around to see Sango standing right in front of them. "Hi guys." She said.  
  
"SANGO?! WHERE WERE YOU?! I LOOKED EVERYWHERE FOR YOU!!!" Miroku screamed.  
  
"Ya know you didn't exactly do it alone." Inuyasha mumbled. Sesshomaru nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well you found me, now let's get back to the village." She walked in front of them, skipping a bit. Miroku, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were bewildered. What had gotten into that girl?! As they reached the camp, Kagome was up and walking around. She saw them coming.  
  
"Hi, Sango! You're back! I was getting worried!" Then she saw the rest of them behind her. "Welcome back you three!" she ran up to Inuyasha and gave him a quick kiss. "Kaede just put the babies to sleep, sooo. I thought we could go looking for more shards.  
  
"Kagome, are you sure you should be walking around? I mean, it was just a day or two since you had our babies!" Inuyasha worried. He looked very concerned, unlike Inuyasha normally was.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm fine, so let's get going!" She grabbed her bow and arrows, and her, Miroku, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha left the village. They walked for a while when Kagome stopped. Inuyasha, there's a jewel shard over there!" She pointed to a clearing right up ahead. "No, wait, there's more than that. There are twenty-five of them!" They all ran into the clearing, and stopped by what they say.  
  
"Quickly! Attack!" Naraku was there with a bunch of demons, terrorizing the village. They were quickly killing the villagers.  
  
"STOP THAT!!" Inuyasha yelled. He pulled out tetsusaiga and got into a fighting position. Sesshomaru got beside Inuyasha, and got into his fighting stance. Miroku stood back with Kagome, under Inuyasha's orders to protect her. Kagome drew an arrow to her bow. "Ah. Inuyasha, finally you've come. It's about time. I knew it wouldn't take you long to come after me to avenge Kikyo's death." Naraku smiled evilly.  
  
"SCREW KIKYO!!! She doesn't matter to me anymore! I'm going to kill you because you're terrorizing all those people!!!" He raced towards Naraku. The demons around him got in front of him. "Oh no you don't." Inuyasha screamed, "WIND SCAR!" He slashed tetsusaiga into the air. The winds came from tetsusaiga and wiped out all of the demons in front of him. Sesshomaru was already interlocked in battle with Naraku. Inuyasha came up behind him, only to be brought to look at Kagome as she screamed. Miroku was on the ground, and Kagome was being taken away by (You know I had to include him in this, he's gonna be one of the main villains!) "KOUGA! GIVE HER BACK NOW!" He raced after him, as Sesshomaru watched as Naraku disappeared in thin air. It was no use, he was too fast for him. "DAMMIT! KAAAGGGGOOOOMMMEEEEEEEE!!!" 


	11. The battle

Sorry this one took so long! I'm just not in the mood. : - ( So, anyways, I think that I'm not gonna continue this fic cuz no one wants to help me with where to go!!!! COME ON PEOPLE!!! So, unless I get somewhere to go with this story, I'm not continuing it! So there!  
  
Inuyasha sat in one of the village huts, pondering about how on earth he could have let Kouga take Kagome. He didn't deserve her. He couldn't even protect her. *I have to go after her* he thought. So he left. No one knew he had left, as he headed to the place where they first met Kouga.  
  
He was there. he could smell it. "KOUGA!!! COME OUT HERE YOU BASTARD!!! I WANT KAGOME BACK!!!" He screamed.  
  
"It's about time you came. I was planning on it." Kouga told him.  
  
"What have you done with Kagome?!" He yelled.  
  
"Oh, you'll find out later. for now, I will fight you for the right to claim Kagome." He informed him.  
  
"You know you're going to lose! I'll fight to the death for her! Now let's do it!" He hollered. Even though Inuyasha had a huge disadvantage because Kouga had shikon shards in his feet, it didn't matter. He would fight. for her. He drew tetsusaiga, and got into his fighting stance, and waited. Kouga started to run around Inuyasha in circles. He came up behind him and hit him in the head. He punched him in the stomach, and Inuyasha doubled over in pain. Then, Kouga hit him over the back of the head, knocking him onto his knees. He let out a groan. He got up, and swung tetsusaiga. "WIND SCAR!" He shouted.  
  
"Ha, nice try Inuyasha." Kouga was right behind him.  
  
"You were just in front of me! What the h-" His head was smashed into the ground. As he looked up, he saw something he hadn't counted on seeing. There, tied to a pole up in the air, was Kagome. He felt knew rage and anger surging through his body.  
  
"YOU BASTARD!!! PREPARE TO DIE!!!" He smashed Kouga to the ground, and slashed his arm off. Kouga screamed in pain. "It serves you right for taking Kagome from me!" Next, he took off his leg. He ripped the shards from his legs, and put them in his pocket. Kouga's blood was everywhere. Inuyasha stabbed through his chest, and killed him. He jumped up to where Kagome was on the top of the castle, and ripped off the ropes that attached her to the pole. He held her frail body in his arms. "Kagome. are you okay?" He asked her.  
  
Slowly, her eyes stirred. "inu.yasha." She whispered. "Oh, Kagome, thank the gods you're okay! I'm so glad that they didn't hurt you!" He hugged her tightly, and did something he's never done in his life. His eyes swelled up, and tears leaked from them. "Kagome, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you at the start. Kouga was too fast. I don't even deserve someone like you. That's why I'm. I'm giving you up. I'm not going to be responsible for hurting you anymore." Tears were streaming down Inuyasha's cheeks. He didn't want to give her up, but he knew he had to.  
  
"Inuyasha, You're not going to give me up. I won't let you." Kagome was fully awake, with her arms wrapped around him. Inuyasha, I love you, and I'm not going to let you go! I'm never going to let you leave me. I need you, Inuyasha."  
  
"Kagome, I ca-" Kagome kissed him passionately. He immediately kissed her back, poking his tongue into her mouth and tasting her. He loved her taste, and her scent. In fact, he loved everything about her. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. She softly laid on the top of the roof, with Inuyasha on top of her. Kagome moaned as Inuyasha moved to her neck and tasted the soft flesh underneath her neck. Kagome unbuttoned her blouse, as Inuyasha reached in and cradled her breasts. They stayed there for hours like that, kissing each other with everything they had, never wanting to leave each others embrace.  
  
Okay u guys, that's it. Inuyasha and Kagome renewed their love after Inuyasha, stupidly wanted to give her up, 'til next chappy. C ya! 


	12. NOt Again!

Okay u guys, I know that I haven't been doing much here lately, cuz I'm, really annoyed.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha returned to the group at the village that day. Miroku was staring at the gash on Inuyasha's arms, and Sango was staring at the tight rope marks around Kagome's arms and legs. "What happened to you guys?" Miroku asked inquisitively.  
  
"Well, after Kouga took Kagome, I went after her. I killed Kouga and got her back, and now we're here!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Weird." Sango commented. "But, those babies of yours are dying to be fed, Kagome!"  
  
"Oh yeah! I almost forgot! I'll be right back, Inu." She gave him a quick kiss before she left the group to feed the babies. He stared at her as she left.  
  
A FEW HOURS LATER  
  
Kagome returned, and they all decided to go looking for more shards, so they left off with sleeping bags, food, and a tent. Kagome hitched a ride on Inuyasha's back. He inhaled deeply and was intoxicated by the sweetness of her scent. Kagome stuck her hands deep into Inuyasha's hair. Miroku and Sango followed behind on Kilala. Shippo was attached to Sango's back, making sure that Miroku didn't go (ahem) searching.  
  
They reached a huge tree in the center of the forest as it was getting very dark. "Let's rest here for the night." Shippo said.  
  
"Okay then, let's get started!" Miroku began to pull out the sleeping bags, and tent. Kagome started to go get the wood for the fire. Sango assisted Miroku in getting the sleeping bags and tent ready.  
  
As Kagome walked through the woods, she picked up the fragments of wood she found. She bent down to pick up a long stick of wood, and whne she got up, she was being hugged from behind. Inuyasha was right there. He nibbled at her neck softly. Kagome moaned softly. "Need some help?" Inuyasha asked. She nodded slightly, and then Inuyasha went to picking up sticks. Inuyasha was picking up rather large sticks. They were almost like limbs of a tree. (* Big, strong Inuyasha. ~_^) They got back to the others, and noticed that Sango was gone. Miroku was busy trying to figure out why the tent wouldn't stand up right, as Shippo tried furiously to point out that he had left the pole out of the side he was trying to stick into the ground.  
  
Sango was carried off in the arms of Shikouti. "Uh. hi, I didn't even notice you." Sango commented. She was starting to get very red in the face again. (wow, she blushes a whole lot, huh? Lol)  
  
"Don't be embarrassed, I only wanted to see you again. It has been a while, you know." He told her.  
  
"Um. yeah, I guess." She stuttered.  
  
"Oh, Sango, calm down, there's no reason to be all jumpy around me." He tried to soothe her.  
  
"Okay. So. what've you been up to lately?" She asked him, getting much more comfortable now that he had let go of her.  
  
"Thinking of you." He answered.  
  
"Oh. I've been thinking of you lately, too."  
  
"That's good." He told her. He leaned down and kissed her softly. She kissed back, and suddenly, the kiss deepened greatly.  
  
"Oh no, not again!" Miroku muttered after realizing Sango was gone. Inuyasha looked at him strangely.  
  
"Well, there's no use looking for her now, she'll come back just like last time, so let's just rest for now." Inuyasha said, obviously annoyed.  
  
They had all eaten and were ready for bed. Miroku got into his sleeping bag, and Shippo hopped into Sango's, because she wasn't using it. Kagome got into hers with Inuyasha. He wrapped his arms fondly around her waist as they both fell asleep.  
  
AUTHOR: Okay u guys, that's it for now. Miroku's gonna be some of my comic relief for now, because it must be humorous, so humorous it shall be!  
  
Next time, on Inuyasha: "The Return of the Wolf" See ya soon! 


	13. The Return of the Wolf

Last Time, on Inuyasha: Sango suddenly disappeared, which she has been doing a lot lately. While Miroku is getting quite worried, me and Inuyasha went to sleep. I don't even think he slept last night!  
  
Inuyasha was the first to wake up. He looked at Kagome, and gave her a small kiss to wake her up. He held it until here eyes stirred and she was looking at him. They both got up, and went to find some fire wood for the fire. On the ay out they found none other than Sango!  
  
"It's about time!" Inuyasha said annoyed, "Where've you been lately, anyway?!"  
  
Miroku just woke up and ran over to them, "Sango! You're back! I was getting worried!"  
  
"Yeah, I just went out for a walk and lost track of time."  
  
"Yeah, well me and Kagome are going to find fire wood to cook breakfast, be right back." Inuyasha pulled Kagome onto his back and darted off through the woods. Inuyasha stopped and let Kagome down. He darted left, as she walked right. They were not but fifteen feet away from each other, when Kagome screamed. The cause of her scream was none other than "KOUGA?! I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU!!" Inuyasha screamed.  
  
Kagome looked at him, ran and through herself into Inuyasha. She hugged him tightly. He could smell the fear on her. "Now look what you've done, you bastard! You scared her!"  
  
"Your source of error by not getting the shards once you killed me will be your last mistake ever!"  
  
"My ass it will! I'll take you down just like before!"  
  
"Inuyasha, please be careful." Kagome pleaded.  
  
Inuyasha kissed her, then said "Stay behind me, Kagome, this could get rough.  
  
"AND NOW YOU DIE!" Kouga yelled.  
  
Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga. He stood in stance, waiting for Kouga to make the first move, and so Kouga did. He ran at him and punched Inuyasha right in the stomach.  
  
"Wow, Inuyasha and Kagome have been gone for a long time, shouldn't we go after them?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think we should." Miroku agreed.  
  
Inuyasha was down on the ground in pain. Doubled over and couldn't move. Kouga was about to deal the finishing blow. He had the untransformed Tetsusaiga in his right hand. He jumped into the air and was coming down on Inuyasha.  
  
CLIFFHANGER!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!!! I'm so evil, aren't I?! So, anyways.  
  
Next time, on Inuyasha: The Newcomer arrives. See ya soon!!! 


	14. The Newcomer Arrives

Okay, I'm sorry that it's been soooooo long since my last chapter, but I just have been having too much on my mind lately, lots of thinking and things to do… School, Girls, you know the drill.

Chapt. 14, The Newcomer Arrives

"INUYASHA!!!" Kagome screamed. In the blink of an eye, Kouga was down on the ground, Tetsusaiga in someone else's hand…

"Wh-who are you?" Kagome said sacredly.

"My name is Shikouti, and I don't think we have any more time to talk, your friend here is in really bad shape." He pointed to Inuyasha. There was a loud coughing noise that just kept coming, like a rasping voice.

"I'm okay, cough, cough I just need to rest a bit." choked Inuyasha. He took tetsusaiga from Shikouti's hand, and it turned back into the demon fang. He stabbed Kouga through the chest, and watched as his body dissipated and the shikon fragments appear, as Kagome ran over to them and grabbed them and put them in her little glass jar.

Kagome ran into Inuyasha's arms. "Inuyasha, I thought you wouldn't make it…" then she turned to Shikouti, "Thanks to you, Inuyasha survived, how can I ever repay you?"

Shikouti's answer was simply. "Let me come with you."

Kagome thought a moment as to why he would want to come with them. "Okay." She said happily, seeing no point as to not letting him. Then they returned to the group. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were pacing around waiting for them to come back. Sango blushed at the sight of Shikouti. She walked up to him and hugged him. Miroku looked at him suspiciously.

"Who's this new guy?" Miroku eyed him over. He looked to suspicious. Sango walked right up to the monk.

"He's my boyfriend, is that okay with you?" Sango didn't notice, but the others sure did. There was such a pain in Miroku it looked as though he were going to collapse on the spot and die. Inuyasha knew that look, because he had had the same one when "Kagome" said she hated him. Of course he knew that it was actually Kikyo, but he didn't know that originally. He imagined what must've been going through the monk's head.

"Well, it's been nice meeting you, Shikouti, but we have to be going now." Miroku said coldly. He turned around, then noticed no one was following him. He turned around, death in his eyes. "Why aren't we moving?"

"Because," Kagome said, "He has requested to come with us, and since he saved Inuyasha's life, he said that was the one thing he wanted."

"No…" Miroku whispered. He turned around so no one could see the anger and fury in his face. He looked ready to kill.

Well, Miroku's kinda jealous, huh? Find out what will happen next time.

Next time, on Inuyasha: Suspicious Eyes.


	15. Suspicious Eyes

Okay u guys, here's the next chapter in the Inu story. I hoped u liked the next 1, but just hurry up and get those reviews in so I can see how I'm doing!!!  
  
Anywayz, on to the next chapter  
  
CHAPTER 15: Suspicious Eyes  
  
"Inuyasha, what do you think the matter with Miroku is?" Kagome asked as they walked quietly behind Sango and Shikouti. Miroku was way in front of them. They planned on heading back to Kaede's Village to grab the kids. They progressed through development amazingly quick. They're only a few weeks old, and yet they're as big as Shippo, and can talk!  
  
"I'm not sure, but personally I think he's jealous. You can just tell by the way he looks at Sango sometimes that he cares for her more than he shows by groping her. He just plain loves her." Inuyasha said thoughtfully. Kagome was very impressed, since she had never heard him talk like that before.  
  
"Wow... you know you're so cute when you're trying to act romantically." She kissed him on the cheek and playfully pulled at his ears.  
  
"It wasn't acting... just look at him." Kagome looked over at him, he was hunched over, obviously devastated.  
  
"Wow, you're right!" Kagome whispered. Inuyasha ran up to Miroku to try and see if he could weasel the truth out of him.  
  
"Hey, Miroku, what's with you? You've been acting strange ever since that guy showed up." Inuyasha looked at his face. He looked very distraught about this whole thing.  
  
"I don't know, there's just something about his eyes... They're so... suspicious... I can't make it out, but I think he's hiding something... something very bad."  
  
"Feh, personally I think you're jealous because he had the guts to ask Sango to be his boyfriend before you did."  
  
Miroku stared at him intently, before breaking down into a long sigh. "You're right..." Inuyasha stared at him blankly. It was way too easy for Inuyasha to drag the information out of him. "I just wish I had enough courage to ask her first. I may not show it, but there's no one I care for more... I just wish there... was a way to win her back... some way..." He appeared to be in deep thought for a moment. "But, there is something weird... something... suspicious about his eyes. Just look at them."  
  
Inuyasha turned around and stared long and hard into Shikouti's eyes. After a few minutes he turned around in defeat. "Nope, can't see a thing..."  
  
Miroku fell over. "Well, I dunno how I can tell, but I just can."  
  
"Alright, if you're absolutely sure, I believe you." They reached Kaede's Village later that day. They stopped and picked up the kids, but Sesshomaru, who was supposed to be watching them, was gone. While at Kaede's Village, Shikouti decided to leave too for a while. Sango wanted to go with him, but he decided to go alone. He was going to search for Sesshomaru.  
  
Well guys, that's it. Next chapter will be awesome!!!! I promise!! :P  
  
Next time, on Inuyasha: Betrayal 


End file.
